Illumination
by Jules7
Summary: Dreams often bring truths to light. Ron/Hermione


TITLE: Illumination  
  
AUTHOR: Jules  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did, I'd be rich, wouldn't I? ;)  
  
SUMMARY: Dreams often bring truths to light…  
  
A/N: I've been asked to write something happy. Lately I've been on this angsty, sad kick. Hormones, I think. Anyway, I'm right in the midst of revising the next installment of "Senses", which will be happy. In the meantime, a little cheerier fluff is in order. Smiles!  
  
  
  
I'm lying in bed, feeling lazy and cozy, with a pair of arms wrapped tightly around me. As I stir beneath the sheets, he loosens his grip so I can turn in his arms. I peer through sleep heavy eyes down at his dear, familiar face, feeling warmth suffuse me, affection flooding me. I drop tiny kisses across his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. He smiles, and his eyes blink open.  
  
"Hi." His voice is rough, drenched in sleep. I smile, unable to hide my joy at this.  
  
"Hey there. Sorry I woke you."  
  
Ron chuckles softly. "S'okay. I'm glad. I wanted to be sure…" His voice trails off.  
  
"Be sure of what, Ron?"  
  
Uncertainty clouds his face as he speaks. "Be sure this was real. That I was really here with you, in your arms."  
  
A smile spreads across my face as I lean down to kiss him. Against his lips, I speak. "It's real, Ron. It's real."  
  
*******************  
  
I drift awake and reach out for Ron again--when did I fall asleep? Then suddenly, I realize--it was a dream. Ron wasn't really lying in bed with me, holding me and seeking reassurance of my love. It was all a scenario cooked up by my exhausted, overwrought imagination. Sighing with longing and frustration, I turn to look at the clock. 12:26 A.M. Groaning, I flop back against the pillow and have just closed my eyes when I hear knocking at the door of my flat. I'm startled by the sound, but know immediately who it is. I climb out of bed and pull on my robe, tying it as I reach the front door. One look out the peephole confirms my suspicions.  
  
"Ron, what on earth are you doing here at this hour?"  
  
He shuffles in, looking bedraggled and a little embarrassed. "Uh, well, I had…a dream…nightmare, really, and just needed to see you. I can go, if you want."  
  
I soften instantly. Ron's nightmares are a sore spot for me--I hate to see him so disturbed. Ever since our messy and violent defeat of Voldemort, Ron has suffered from horrible nightmares. It breaks my heart to see him like this. Shaking my head, I lead him to the sofa. We sit and gaze at each other for a while.  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
Ron shakes his head mournfully. "Not really, not yet. Just-- Hermione, I need a huge favor. I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. Could I sleep here tonight? I promise, I'll be gone in the morning."  
  
I can refuse this man nothing, especially when I know he's hurting. "Of course, Ron. Let me get you a pillow and blanket."  
  
Settling him in on the sofa, I kiss his forehead to soothe him. "Good night, Ron. Sleep well."  
  
"I will now. 'Night, 'Mione."  
  
I return to my room and push the door partway closed, in case he needs me. I crawl back into bed and close my eyes. Sleep doesn't come, though. Something is wrong. I rise again, knowing what I have to do.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
His voice is soft in the dark. "Yeah, Hermione?"  
  
"Come to bed, Ron."  
  
My soft command surprises him. "What?"  
  
I repeat myself firmly, and I see him stand, dropping the blanket and walking toward me. He knows my home as well as I do, and navigates well in the darkness. When he reaches the bedroom doorway, he stops.  
  
""Mione? What is this?"  
  
Without a word, I take his hand and pull him into my room. I throw back the covers and slide in, beckoning him to join me. He stares at me a moment before slipping into bed beside me. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me back against him. I lay my hands on his arms and nestle back against him. We fall asleep that way, wrapped in each other.  
  
**********************  
  
Sunlight streams in the windows, awakening me. I am still in Ron's arms, curled back into his body. I twist slightly and turn to face him. He is still sleeping, an easy peace filling his face. My heart fills, as do my eyes. This poor, tortured soul deserves so much more than this pain. Only in sleep can he relax and be at peace. I burrow my face into his neck and whisper against his skin.  
  
"I love you, Ron."  
  
His arms tighten around me. "I love you too, Hermione."  
  
I lift my head in surprise and see that he is indeed awake and is looking at me, his eyes shining.  
  
"I didn't know you were awake, Ron."  
  
"Obviously. Did you mean it?"  
  
Did I mean it? Couldn't he tell? I smile at him, allowing my heart to shine in my eyes. "Of course I meant it. Did you?"  
  
I needn't ask. His soul-shattering smile is evidence enough. His kiss is his only reply. After a few long moments, he speaks.  
  
"This is real, isn't it, Hermione?"  
  
My dream resurfaces in my mind, but I know now that this is in fact reality. I tell him so serenely, knowing I no longer have to fear awaking from sleep, knowing he will always be there beside me when I do.  
  
--END-- 


End file.
